Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for enforcing one or more licensing policies using one or more application wrappers.
Mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular for both personal use and business use. Corporations and other organizations are providing their employees and other associates with, and/or otherwise enabling their employees and other associates to use, mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and provide an increasing number of functions, many organizations may wish to ensure that the software applications that are executing on such devices are safe and secure, both for the protection of the device users and for the protection of the organization itself and its own computer systems and networks.
In many instances, corporations and other organizations may deploy, use, and/or otherwise provide their employees and other associates with many different software applications to be used on mobile devices. In addition, different applications often may be subject to different license constraints, and administrators of the organization might need to individually manage licenses for individual applications. In some instances, managing licenses for various software applications can be quite difficult for a large organization that may deploy many different applications, as well as different combinations of applications, to different mobile devices of different users who may have different roles within the organization and, accordingly, different needs.